


Year of Goodbyes (Twins x Reader)

by LovesSimple



Category: Original Work, Romance - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, twins - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesSimple/pseuds/LovesSimple
Summary: Losing your parents at a young age had been hard but your adoptive parents had been even worse. They had raised you alongside Hunter and River, identical twins, ever since you were seven. Memories of your childhood hadn't always been happy mainly due to the twins but it had gotten better when they moved out for college. Now with the death of Mike and Susan, you had to leave the city in order to travel back to your childhood home in the country in order to plan the funeral and sort the inheritance. Visiting the place brings up old memories that you finally get to see through the twins' eyes. Maybe things weren't how you remembered them to be.
Kudos: 2





	Year of Goodbyes (Twins x Reader)

Flicking on your blinker you tried to make sure your path was clear, so you could merge onto the main highway. It had been raining all day and at this point, your windshield wipers weren’t doing much. Finally feeling comfortable enough, you turned while thinking about the grim circumstances that brought you out into the storm. Today was the day you had to head down to your childhood home. All you and the twins' parents’ things needed to be sorted and the house touched up so it could be sold. Even though they weren’t you biological parents you had been with them since you were seven, more than enough time to grow and love them and just old enough not to see the twins as siblings. Growing up with them had been… hard but Susan and Mike had always been there to help you out of trouble those two caused with you usually being in the middle of it.

As the three of you finished high school and college, they had moved off to start their own business while you were left to look for a job that suited the degree you had earned. They had started college a few years before you had due to them being older and that had been when you had cut off connections with them. Even after moving out and into a college dorm you had only really kept in contact with your adoptive parents instead of your ‘brothers’.

Sadly, the death of Susan and Mike was the driving force in bringing the three of you together again. You wondered how they were doing. Did they still live together? Had they gotten married? Growing up as identical twins they tended to be inseparable something you found to be endearing.

Seeing the exit, you needed to take you switched lanes before turning down the road being led by the sound of your GPS through the speakers of your car. You were still an hour away from your childhood home, having decided to stay in the next state over after college. It had been a while since you had seen the countryside after being in a relatively large city for so long.

With the current situation, you were struggling mentally to adapt to your changing world. Not only had you lost the people you loved but now you had to see the twins again, something that you really didn’t want to do. You had grown up in a loving home, but the twins had put you through their own version of Hell, something that you really didn’t want to remember after so long of trying to put it behind you. They had never really seemed to accept your presence and now that the peacekeeper, their mother, was gone you weren’t sure how things would go. Now was not the time to worry about things like that. The three of you were adults now so surely they would be able to act as such.

You were now thirty minutes away but at the pace, you were going it would probably end up being close to an hour. Due to the heavy downpour which had finally stopped, and the late summer heat had turned into a dense fog covering the rode and your windows couldn’t seem to clear up as well. Lighting was still flashing above and around you and every time it did light up it turned the fog into a solid wall of white which was impossible to see through. Being on one of the less used highways you had to watch out for both limbs that had fallen or washed up into the rode and wildlife that tended to wander unknowingly into the highway during this time of night. With your current job situation, you couldn’t afford to hit a deer.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pulling into the long gravel driveway you gave a sigh of relief. You wondered if the twins had already made it. They had been the ones to contact you and give you the heart-wrenching news after all. How were they taking the loss of their parents?

Nearing the end of the driveway you could now see your childhood home through the fog. It hadn’t changed at all since you had left for college. The age could be seen through the missing shingles and peeling paint, but it only made the feeling of nostalgia grow with each new detail seen. The porch that wrapped the house still held the swing and rocking chairs. Growing up you use to watch the storms role in from the woods into the clearing the house sat in the middle of. There were plenty of memories that were waiting to be resurfaced some more pleasant than others.

Following the rocky path to the back of the house, you noticed the black truck parked in the garage leaving just enough room for your little car to gain some protection from the elements. Pulling in next their new truck you lovingly patted your car. She may have been old, but she stayed loyal and got you where you needed to go.

Once parked you carefully opened your door eyeing the shiny truck. You hadn’t seen the twins in years and didn’t want to start out by scratching their new truck. Looking back down the drive you wished you could hop back into your car and leave. You didn’t want to face your new reality nor the twins for that matter. You knew once you stepped through those doors you would eventually have to plan your adoptive parents’ funeral and go through the inheritance and figure out what to do with everything.

Pushing down the sadness that threatened to come out in the form of tears you checked your appearance one last time in that damn shiny black truck before heading to the door leading in from the garage while wondering how the hell you were going to survive living with the twins once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

One thing you were not expecting upon walking into the kitchen from the back door was the stranger in your house. She was a tall thin woman around your age sitting on the counter like she owned the place. For a moment after closing the door you stared doe-eyed into her glaring brown orbs.

‘Who the fuck is this,’ was the only thought that was currently able to cross your mind. The second thought was how gorgeous she was compared to you. A feeling you were familiar with due to not only your peers while growing up but from Hunter and River as well surfaced. They always brought around beautiful girlfriends, some sweet and others not so much, to meet mom and dad but always being put to the side eventually. Many times, they played nice in front of your parents until they caught you alone. That’s when their true colors showed. For some reason, it was common knowledge in school that you and the twins weren’t related by blood so not only were you labeled as the poor orphan girl that had only been adopted out of pity but also a love rival for anyone remotely romantically interested in them. They of course didn’t show this around anyone but you and only when you were alone.

Moving further into the kitchen your thoughts went back to the girl. Was she their wife or maybe another girlfriend that they would get tired of? Trying to make the smile on your face more believable you moved to stand in front of her. “Hi, my name is (y/n) and you are?”

“Girlfriend.” Two voices spoke in unison behind you causing the hair on your neck to stand. Turning around you saw Hunter and River standing shoulder to shoulder blocking the hallway that led to the dining room, bathroom, and staircase. They were just like you remembered them. Identical in every way with their brown hair and striking blue eyes. The only difference you could spot was how ripped they were now compared to their scrawny teen bodies you remembered and the matching tattoos that ran down there arms. You could tell the lose of the parents had hit them both hard with the unshaved faces and messy hair.

“Yeah I figured something like that, but I meant her name,” you shot back with a look. You had just got here, and they were already starting to piss you off. You really wished your parents were them to pacify your conversations with them.

Sending you another heated look the girl on the counter finally spoke. “Kelly and you are?” You cringed hearing her speak. Just the way she talked gave you all the information you needed to know about her and that was that she was an absolute bitch. You could already tell this was going to end up like your high school days and you really weren’t looking forward to that.

“Sister?” You finally spoke making out to sound like a question. Trying to get the point across that she was not the bitch who should be asking the questions. You really hoped the twins weren’t stupid enough to keep her around long enough to consider her marriage material.

Having already been exhausted from the long drive and too tired to deal with this bull shit any longer you looked towards the twins giving them a small greeting before excusing yourself by pushing past the twins into the hallway not caring about Kelly’s dirty look or the twin’s reaction to your sudden departure.

Moving up the steps remembering the small suitcase full of your belongings in your grasp you eventually made your way into your room. The house had two bedrooms before you had become part of the family. Both had been big rooms each taking up half the upper floor only leaving enough space for another set of stairs leading up to the attic. Once you had moved in Mike had built a wall sectioning off half the room for yourself. They hadn’t done this with the twins due to their attachment for each other through he figured a girl would need her privacy and you were very thankful for that. The only drawback to your room had been that you needed to walk through the twin’s space in order to get to yours. Mike had said that he was eventually going to build a door for you leading straight out into the hallway, but it was one of those things he never got around to doing. That was alright though you loved your room anyways.

When you had first arrived, you hadn’t talked much but Mike and Susan had always been patient with you. Always going above and beyond for you. Leaving those thoughts at the entrance of the twins’ room you made your way through theirs and into yours. You noted that the must be sleeping in the other room considering it looked just like how they had left if, very similar yours.

Posters lined the walls slightly bleached from the sun as well as the curtains. Both rooms contained a full-sized bed with other furniture scattered around. Sitting your suitcase at the end of your bed you glanced up to see the galaxy painting still on your ceiling. Susan had helped you paint that, and the stars even glowed in the dark if they were in the light for long enough.

Closing your door, you climbed into your bed for the first time in years and reached over and turned off the light. Looking up you saw the little stars you had painted up there so long ago shine down on your covered form. You let the feeling of nostalgia wash over you and the sound of the twins’ muffled voices from below lure you into a peaceful slumber. Without realizing it you felt the most content you had felt since you had left all that time ago.


End file.
